


Teach Me a Lesson

by RickGrimes



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Prison Sex, Season/Series 03, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/pseuds/RickGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Carl wants lessons in sex from Rick</p><p>Carl is tired of being treated like a little kid and wants to get sexual experience. He goes to Rick for help, and they both realize what the lessons really mean to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me a Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StayCalmAndBergeron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayCalmAndBergeron/gifts).



> Hey! :)  
> This is for StayCalmAndBergeron! Hope you enjoy.
> 
> I could've made this into a series I swear... I had to resist making it 10 000+ words
> 
> <3

Rick sat in his room on the edge of his bed, watching Judith who was asleep in her crib. He was tired, but didn’t feel like sleeping. He wondered what Carl was up to. He’d barely seen the boy all day since they hadn’t lucked out and gotten the same chore or the same watch shift.

He looked up at the sound of footsteps behind his curtain, recognizing them immediately as Carl’s. The boy didn’t ask before walking in, moving the sheet out of the way easily.

“Hey,” Rick greeted.

“Hi,” Carl returned the greeting, sitting down next to his dad.

Rick could tell something was on his son’s mind, but there usually was so he didn’t ask outright. He watched Carl amusedly as he worked himself up to saying what he wanted to. Carl was always up front with him, sometimes to the detriment of Rick’s ego and feelings, but he loved that about the boy since he could count on him to be honest.

“Dad,” Carl started, twisting his hands, “You…You know a lot about…sex, right?”

Rick tried not to let any expression dominate his face so he wouldn’t make Carl feel awkward.

“I suppose, no more than anyone else I expect,” he answered honestly, “Why do you ask?”

“Everyone’s always joking around about it. Glenn and Maggie, that’s no secret. Daryl teases me all the time. I just feel like a kid, and I don’t want everyone to think I’m just a pathetic virgin,” he admitted.

Rick raised his eyebrows then frowned, turning towards Carl so he could face him while he answered, “I wouldn’t let it bother you, they’re just reminiscing about times when pickins’ weren’t so slim,” he chuckled, “I can tell Daryl to lay off.”

“No, that’s the point. I don’t want him to lay off because you tell him to. I want it to be because I’m not what he says I am. I don’t want to be jealous of what everyone else has done because I can do it too if I wanted. I’m not upset about being called a virgin. I just don’t want to be one.”

Rick cocked his head, “Well it’s not that big of a deal. And nowadays it’s more of a risk to do that sort of thing. Glenn and Maggie need to be careful or, well you know what can happen I suppose.” Rick tightened his mouth, glancing at Judith. Lori was the example of why it was actually reckless to have sex.

“Doesn’t have to be with a girl. The only ones here anyway are Carol and Beth,” Carl frowned.

Rick just shrugged, not really knowing what to say to Carl. It wasn’t like he could conjure a girl for him to sleep with, or a boy if he was serious.

Carl sighed, “Either way if I did find someone, I would suck anyways since I’ve never done anything before. I need to be good at it.”

Rick laughed, “I don’t know what to tell you, Carl. I don’t even know if I’m good at it, and I’ve had a bit more practice. When it happens, I’m sure you’ll be just fine, whether that time is in the near or far future.”

Carl shook his head, “I bet you’re good. You’re probably just saying that.”

Rick turned red, “I thought people liked me for my personality.”

The boy smiled and then an idea occurred to him, apparent on his face.

“You could teach me!” Carl suggested. It only made sense. His father had taught him how to do almost everything else in his life, why not this? He trusted Rick too. They wouldn’t have to worry about pregnancy either. It would be perfect.

“Whoa, what do you mean teach you?” Rick asked, “Tell you how?”

“That too, but you can show me,” Carl rolled his eyes at his slow dad.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Rick said.

“Why not? I’ve known you longer than anyone. We’re both guys. You’re good at this stuff,” Carl listed, adding on, “I trust you, Dad.”

Rick hesitated. He knew it was unorthodox, but it made sense. It wasn’t like he wanted anyone else fucking around with Carl anyways. If Rick didn’t step up, it was likely that Carl would seek out someone else to help him. to be honest, Rick didn’t really have as many issues with it as he should. His main concern was the uncertainty of what it meant to Carl. Would Carl stop with the ‘lessons’ as soon as he figured he’d learned enough? Would he get tired of them? What if he did find someone else? Rick would get left behind, which shouldn’t upset him so much since it wasn’t like Carl was his boyfriend or anything. This would be as a simple as Carl had said. Just father teaching son. Rick wondered if it could become more though, and if it actually would, whether intentionally or not.

“I guess,” Rick finally agreed, “But we’ll have to be careful.

“Oh my God, seriously?” Carl said. “You’re the best,” moving to hug Rick.

Rick hugged the boy back, but then pulled away carefully, “We can start tomorrow.”

“Why not now?”

“Because your sister’s right there,” Rick explained.

“So?”

“That would make this even weirder,” Rick answered seriously.

Carl crossed his arms, thinking about the word his dad had used. “Weird”. Was it weird? He wondered. He knew that people didn’t usually have relationships with family, but this was just a temporary thing. Rick would teach him what he needed to know and then they could stop.

“All right, but we can at least kiss or something,” Carl tried. Suddenly he remembered something to help his case. He laughed.

“What are you laughing at?”

“It didn’t stop you and mom when I was in the tent that night you came back,” Carl answered smugly.

Rick’s eyes widened, “You heard that?”

Carl nodded, trying not to laugh, “Just confirms that you’re good.”

“Oh my God, Carl, enough,” Rick covered his face with his hands. He slid them off after a few seconds, first thing he saw was Carl looking at him fondly. He looked back, fully realizing what they were going to be doing, and he leaned forward to kiss Carl’s lips. The first of many to come.

Carl saw his dad leaning forward and he closed the rest of the distance, pressing his lips to Rick’s uncertainly. His eyes closed and his hands immediately came up to wrap around his dad’s neck. It was natural and surprisingly easy to do this.

Rick moved his tongue past Carl’s lips to step it up since Carl was seemingly able to get the hang of it. Carl hummed quietly when Rick’s tongue entered his mouth, his own lips parting to allow the intrusion. Their tongues moved alongside each other slowly and Rick’s hands clutched the fabric of Carl’s shirt, pulling him closer.

They lay down on the bed, Carl on top of Rick. Father teaching his son how to kiss. Teacher and protégé. Carl was eager and his willingness to learn made it so he was hardly sloppy. Rick’s hands up and down Carl’s smaller body, roaming and feeling. Carl’s hips moved forward to rub against Rick’s body as the kiss intensified.

With that, Rick knew it was a good time to stop so he pushed Carl off him, smiling at the boy’s betrayed expression. His son’s eyes were glazed over and his lips red and swollen.

“Why are we stopping?”

“First lesson. Making out, groping, and frustration at having to stop,” Rick laughed.

“That’s not fair. I was getting into it. I’m ready for you to teach me more.”

“Tomorrow, now go on to bed,” Rick said with a tone that implied Carl wasn’t to push it.

Carl nodded, “Fine.” He kissed Rick once more when he crawled over him to get off the bed. He smiled and left the room with a quiet, “Goodnight”.

Rick shook his head and lay back down on the bed, once more bringing his hands to cover his face. He didn’t know what he was getting himself into, but he wasn’t exactly upset over it. He could feel the hardness between his legs and decided to ignore it.

\--

The next day all Carl could think about was the lesson his father had promised. He wondered what he was going to be taught next. He already liked making out and wanted to do it again. When he’d returned to his own room the night before, he was surprised at how turned on—and frustrated—he was. Rick had sent him away like he wasn’t even affected while he had to jack off to even be able to get to sleep. Images of his father and what they were going to be doing passed through his mind. He’d come while biting his fist to keep quiet.

Every time he saw his dad the man winked at him and then went to do another chore or talk to someone else. Carl’s want was starting to overpower him and he had an overwhelming need not just for a lesson, but to feel something new. He had to remind himself that this thing with his dad was just because it made sense. He’d need to be careful not to get the hots for Rick, although he admitted to himself that it had already kind of happened. He ignored that though. Carl looked at it as a bonus that he’d get to practice and learn with a good looking man. His father really was doing him a favour by agreeing.

When Carl walked into Rick’s room that night, he noticed that Judith wasn’t there this time.

“What am I learning today?” Carl greeted. He stared at Rick’s bare chest openly. The man had only pants on and he acted like this wasn’t a big deal. Carl was once again confronted at the reality of what these lessons meant. He’d be with his father. Maybe even get fucked if Rick decided to teach him that much. He was nervous.

“What do you want to learn?”

“Well,” Carl said, thinking, “I know the basics. How to do it I guess, I just need to practice doing it.”

Rick nodded, “Do you know what a handjob is?”

Carl felt stupid for blushing since this whole thing was his idea and the whole point was to not be a pathetic virgin, yet here he was. Embarrassed at the mention of a handjob.

“Yes.”

“Blowjob?”

Carl nodded.

“Rimming?” Rick listed, wondering if this one would get him.

Carl frowned, “No,” he admitted.

“We can save that then. We’ll start with oral since you can just use your own hand if need be,” he chuckled.

That sounded good to Carl. He wondered if he was going to give his dad one or get one.

Rick felt like he was being clinical about this whole thing, as if he was actually a teacher, but it made it easier so he wouldn’t get lost in his feelings and start seeing Carl in a way that would end disastrously.

“I’ll go first,” Rick declared, “Take off your pants.”

Carl gulped. He really hoped he didn’t do something stupid like come the second Rick put his mouth on him. He slid his fingers to his pants and then undid them, pushing them down to the floor and kicking them aside.

Rick moved forward and unbuttoned Carl’s shirt for him, sliding it off slowly. He kissed his mouth and jaw, following a path down to the dip between his neck and shoulder. Rick kissed down Carl’s chest and stomach, stopping at the waist of his boxers.

He was now kneeling in front of Carl, ready to begin. Rick pulled down the boy’s underwear and put his hand around his dick. Carl gasped.

Rick let go as soon as Carl was in his mouth, moving his hands to grip the boy’s slim hips. His lips wrapped around Carl’s shaft and he used his grip on the boy to bring him forward into his mouth and then back, all while circling his tongue around the head.

The man pulled off Carl, “Put your hands in my hair,” he instructed.

Carl obliged and slid his hands through his dad’s wavy hair, tugging gently. Rick hummed around Carl’s hardness.

With one last flick of his father’s tongue, Carl came, shooting down Rick’s throat without warning.

The man swallowed, took Carl out of his mouth, and stood up. He smiled at the boy’s dazed expression.

“You want to tell me again that you’re not good?” Carl said.

Rick rolled his eyes amusedly, “Let’s see how good you are now,” he said, taking off his jeans and boxers.

Carl looked at the man’s cock, intimidated by the task. He hadn’t really paid attention to what Rick had done; he just knew that it felt good.

The boy dropped to his knees in front of his father, but he didn’t do anything right away.

Rick threaded his fingers through Carl’s hair, “Just start slow. Grab me at the base and then lick at the tip. Get used to that, and then I’ll tell you what to do.”

Carl nodded, grateful for the instructions. He grabbed his father’s dick lightly and then firmly after he got used to touching it. He moved forward slowly, sticking out his tongue and licking around the head. Rick’s grip in his hair tightened so he assumed he’d done that right. Gaining confidence, Carl swirled his tongue around again and mouthed at the head.

“Move your hand up and down,” Rick said.

Carl jacked the man while he sucked at the tip of his dick.

“Go deeper now,” Rick suggested.

The boy opened his mouth wider and took some more of Rick past his lips. He tightened his lips around the width and moved up and down the length as his dad had done.

Rick nodded and groaned, “Good, Carl.”

Carl was happy he was doing it right, but he could tell he was sloppy. He had spit around his lips and on his chin, slipping out of his mouth.

“Now suck.”

The boy had some trouble adjusting his lips and the rhythm he had going, but he managed to create a sort of vacuum in his mouth and sucked Rick, his lips tight.

He took his father to the back of his mouth, knowing that it was supposed to make it better. Carl’s eyes watered and his jaw was starting to ache, but he kept going. His job was lightened when Rick gripped the back of his head and pulled his hair lightly, moving his hips in and out of Carl’s mouth at his own pace and depth.

Carl just kept his mouth the way it was and moved his tongue. He was surprised when his father groaned and filled his mouth with his come.

He swallowed it down dutifully, not entirely enjoying the taste, but not finding it disgusting either.

Rick helped the boy to his feet and kissed him with his hands holding Carl’s head. He licked his own taste out of the boy’s mouth and then pulled back, swiping his thumb across Carl’s bottom lip.

“Goodnight, Carl,” Rick said.

“That’s it?” Carl asked sadly.

“One lesson a day, bud.”

“So, tomorrow?” Carl asked hopefully.

“Definitely,” Rick agreed.

Carl gathered his clothes and dressed slowly, wanting to prolong the time he could spend with his dad. He felt kind of bad about just getting off and leaving, but he didn’t know if staying the night was something they could do. Something Rick wanted. It would be for the best anyways, so he didn’t get attached accidentally.

He went to leave, but hung onto the sheet before pulling it aside, “I was okay right?”

Rick looked at his son, “Better than okay. Keep up the good work,” he winked.

Carl smiled, “Goodnight.”

“Night, bud.”

 --

The way things were for the rest of the week meant they couldn’t continue their lessons for another few days. Carl grew more irritable and disappointed with every day that passed and he couldn’t get what he wanted. It was one more day of being inexperienced. It was one more day he couldn’t make his father proud. If it wasn’t walkers building up at the fence, or running out of some supplies, or the threat of other groups taking what was theirs, it was too many people hanging around the cellblock—making it impossible to get any alone time with Rick.

Finally, Rick snuck into Carl’s room one night.

Rick kissed the boy first before greeting him with a whispered, “Hey”.

“Hi, Dad,” Carl whispered back, “What’s the lesson for tonight?”

“Didn’t really have one planned. I just wanted to see you,” Rick admitted.

Carl nodded, “Yeah, maybe we can just see how things play out, but we’re kissing no matter what.”

“Doesn’t bother me,” Rick said, going to sit on the bed.

Kissing and rubbing against each other while they still had all their clothes on was about all they got to that night. After both of them had come in their pants, breathing heavily, but kissing through it anyways, Rick decided he would stay.

“That’s okay?” Carl asked, glad his dad wasn’t going anywhere even though the lesson was done. “You’re not scared to get caught?”

“We look innocent enough. Besides, what are they gonna do? Demote me?” Rick joked.

“True,” Carl said.

\--

The next few weeks passed with lesson after lesson, the furthest they ever went was Rick fingering Carl’s ass until he came. They hadn’t gone all the way yet though.

Both Carl and Rick were getting extremely comfortable with their arrangement. It was exciting to have something to look forward to almost every night. The shared secret brought them closer. The sneaky glances they shared throughout the day strengthened the necessity to see each other. Through all of this, Rick was starting to feel hesitant. If he fucked Carl, would that be the end of the lessons? The arrangement. The relationship? Would Carl still want anything to do with him or would he end it there? Carl, on the other hand, couldn’t wait to go all the way. His last experience. It would bring him and Rick together completely and then he could finally admit what he wanted. He’d known since almost the beginning that it wasn’t about lessons anymore. Each one strengthened their bond a little more and each lesson confirmed Carl’s feelings. He didn’t want his dad to just teach him anymore. He wanted to be with him exclusively. He didn’t want their interactions to stop. He just hoped his dad would feel the same.

The night they decided to take the last step, Carl walked into his dad’s room with confidence. He’d gotten almost all the experience he’d ever wanted and more.

Rick smiled when he saw his son enter the room. Today was the day they'd agreed on to finally achieve the goal they'd had in mind. Rick had been nervous and restless all day in anticipation. He wasn't sure what the end of this night would mean for him and Carl, but he was glad to give Carl what he wanted regardless. If Carl could walk away happy then so could he.

"Come here," Rick said, holding out his hand for Carl. He didn't want to waste anymore time. He wanted to feel his boy from the inside out.

Carl went to his dad, allowing the man to pull him back on the bed so they were lying.

Rick rolled on top of Carl and began kissing him immediately, "I've been waiting for this night since you asked for the first lesson," Rick whispered against Carl's mouth.

"Me too," Carl admitted.

Their encounters in the past had been slow and careful, but this was quickly becoming desperate and fast. It was starting to make the difference between having sex with Carl and just fucking him. If this was going to be their only and last time together, Rick decided he wanted it slow. He wanted Carl writhing under him, asking him to go harder, but he wouldn't. He'd make it last no matter how difficult it was to resist.

Carl already had is legs spread to allow Rick to lie between them easily. Rick leaned back on his knees and took his shirt off. Carl's hands came up immediately to drag down his chest like he told him he should. Carl ripped his own shirt off, throwing it down and needily grabbing Rick to try and get him to come back down, but Rick resisted. He pulled off Carl's pants and underwear in one go, then his own. He didn't want to wait to get naked so he could feel Carl on his skin the whole time.

Rick finally lied back down atop Carl so they could continue making out. The man bet he would choose making out over sex if it came down to it. The boy loved kissing.

"Are gonna open me up with your mouth or your fingers?" Carl asked, remembering how his father had already done it both ways. He liked his father's mouth the best, but he would take anything.

"Both," Rick said, "I want your ass to be ready so I don't hurt you."

Carl nodded, "I'm scared," he admitted.

"Me too. It's okay though, we'll get through it together."

"Why are you scared?" Carl was confused.

"Because I don't know what's going to happen after," Rick said, moving down Carl's body so he could begin prepping him.

"What do you mean?"

"Last lesson," was all Rick said. He didn't want to ruin the mood now with his worries. He parted Carl's legs and pushed them up to his chest.

Carl was going to ask what the man wanted to happen after this, but his father's mouth was on him and the question dissolved on Carl's tongue. Right now was important.

His father used his tongue to stretch him and followed it with a finger quickly. Carl was always so relaxed with Rick that opening him up was effortless. He was already ready to accept a second finger.

Rick moved his fingers in and out of the boy's ass slowly, manipulating them within Carl so he could stretch the muscle and graze his prostate. Carl bucked off the bed when Rick moved his fingers just right and he responded by adding another finger. He pulled them out and gave Carl's ass a once over with his tongue, using his spit generously so he would be slick enough.

"I'm ready," Carl said.

Rick nodded, shifting himself on the bed so he could line his cock up with the boy's hole. He pushed in all at once since Carl was so open and wet for him. This was it. They were finally together.

"Dad," Carl breathed, his arms wrapping around the man. They kissed before Rick moved, rocking his hips back and coming forward. Carl's ass was tight around his dick and he didn't think he could hold off from thrusting quickly, but he tried to keep the pace slow.

"Good, Carl?"

Carl whimpered with a small nod of his head. He could tell that his dad was holding back, and he didn't ask him to go faster. He wanted this to last. It felt more loving this way, rather than raw fucking. Not that he would've minded the latter, but this wasn't the time for that.

Rick continued slowly, fucking into Carl deeply and then dragging himself back out. "Touch yourself," Rick said.

Carl reached between them and grabbed himself, jacking his dick slowly to match Rick's pace. The man was punishing him with this agonizing pace, but it was enjoyable, and the angle allowed his prostate to be hit directly, sending sparks throughout his body.

He ran his thumb over the head and it coincided with his father's last thrust, so he came, running his nails down his father's back. Rick shuddered and he increased his pace infinitesimally, "Fuck, Carl," he groaned into the boy's ear.

Rick came after a few more thrusts, resting inside Carl for almost a minute before he rolled off, pulling Carl to his side and wrapping his arm around him.

They lay there quietly for a few moments, coming down from what had just happened.

"Dad, what did you mean before?" Carl broke the silence.

"When?"

"Why you were scared," he said, continuing, "What you thought was going to happen after this."

"Oh," Rick sighed, pulling Carl closer, "I was-am scared that this is going to end. Last lesson. Last time with you."

"Wait," Carl said, moving so he could see his dad's face, "You want to keep doing this?"

"Yeah," Rick admitted, "Not as lessons. I want to be _with_ you. You were teaching me more than I was teachin' you anyways."

"I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how.Things sort of got screwed up, but it's not just lessons anymore. I want you too."

"Really?" Rick said, relieved.

Carl nodded, "Besides, there are more positions and more places to do this in. I'm sure one of us would've realized that before it ended."

Rick chuckled, "Any excuse to continue. That is true."

"So... this isn't the end then?"

"Definitely not," Rick confirmed.

 

 

 


End file.
